Quand le rêve devient réalité
by ToKyo-DreAmer
Summary: Natsuki rêve d'un amour improbable, mais l'objet de son désir lui échappe à chaque réveil. Shizuru vatelle l'aider à découvrir l'identité de ce spectre fantasmagorique? LEMON!


Attention, « MesDameZéDemoiZelllesMessieurs »(MDZDZM), lemon ShizuruXNatsuki, après l'essai (raté) de la romance, je tente le lemon (et ouais j'ai le droit de me faire plaisir…. non ? )

**Quand le rêve devient réalité**

Natsuki se réveillait de plus en plus souvent en pleine nuit, avec le même puissant désir qui lui brûlait les lèvres et son corps. Sa peau s'enflammait toujours après cet étrange rêve orgasmique, dans lequel l'objet de son désir lui échappait. Elle courrait après cet amour impossible, sans pouvoir distinguer son visage ni même pouvoir le toucher. Après son réveil tumultueux et essoufflé, se rendormir était impossible, sa nuit s'arrêtait là où commençait son désir. Elle enfourchait alors sa moto et fonçait jusqu'à ce que l'aube couvre la plage de l'île Fuuka, elle s'arrêtait là quelques heures écoutant avec somnolence les vagues dévorer les rochers, et ne repartait que lorsque le soleil charnel était monté haut dans le ciel.

Chaque nuit se déroulait ainsi, et son corps fragile était de plus en plus exténué de fatigue et excité de désir.

Lorsque Natsuki arrivait à L'Académie, généralement quand l'école était déjà finie, elle s'allongeait docilement sur l'herbe grasse du parc, désespérée de retourner dans ses étranges rêveries solitaires.

Mais ce jour là, une voix vint la tirer de ses rêves.

-Na-tsu-ki… ?

C'était la voix douce et grave de Shizuru, le seul réconfort de Natsuki dans ce monde trop réel et trop brutal. Elle ferma les yeux un moment et se laissa bercer au son de sa voix, une main lui caressa le front, et le parfum à la fois frais et sucré se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle.

-Na-tsu-ki… ?

Elle pouvait sentir le souffle de Shizuru à deux centimètres de ses lèvres, cela n'avait aucune importance, elle pouvait toujours la repousser quand elle irait plus loin que la morale ne le permettait. Les lèvres de la présidente frôlèrent les siennes, le signal d'alarme était enclenché, elle la repoussa brutalement sur l'herbe. Et avec Son regard le plus hautain et distant, elle la sermonna avec violence, Shizuru connaissait le refrain habituel, mais cette fois-ci au lieu de demander mille fois pardon, elle se contenta de sourire à la jolie brune.

-Tu ne t'excuses même pas ? s'exclama Natsuki l'air indigné.

Shizuru se releva avec sa grâce habituelle et la figea du regard.

-Natsuki… Tu ne dormais pas, tu ne dors JA-MAIS, déclara-t-elle avec douceur.

Elle était ravie de voir Natsuki désemparée et s'éloigna sans mot.

Shizuru avait vu clair dans son jeu, et cela perturbait Natsuki, sans le savoir elle avait toujours voulu jouer la victime… Pourquoi jouait-elle à ce point avec Shizuru, alors qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Natsuki s'allongea à nouveau dans le parc et fixa le ciel et convaincue, elle répéta plusieurs fois « Je ne l'aime pas ! Je ne l'aime pas !… »

Une nouvelle fois, elle se laissa emporter par des rêves fantasmagoriques, elle s'approcha encore et encore de cette forme lointaine et pourtant si proche, cette créature parfaite, pour qui elle vouait une passion sans même la connaître. Elle se fit violence pour atteindre la forme spectrale, un parfum étrange se dégageait, un parfum qu'elle connaissait, mais tout lui échappait. Elle continuait de poursuivre sa proie, des gens l'observaient et la pointaient du doigt, basculant dans le cauchemardesque, un juge voulait l'écraser de son marteau gigantesque, contre qui se battait-elle ? (mdr) Natsuki se tourna contre le juge suprême et lui supplia de la laisser aimer, mais la sentence était déjà décidée. Elle était jugée et condamnée par la morale, seule un spectre s'avança pour venir la sauver, c'était cette forme, cet être qui s'emparait de son corps chaque nuit, cet être parfait. « Shizuru ! »

-Shizuru ! hurla Natsuki.

Il faisait déjà nuit noire, quand Natsuki repris conscience. Fiévreuse, elle avait du s'endormir là dans l'après-midi chaud de juin, lorsqu'elle voulut se lever, elle se rendit compte que des bras puissants enlaçaient sa taille avec tendresse. Pendant tout ce temps, Shizuru l'avait protégé et l'avait enveloppé de douceur. Dans ses bras, Natsuki se serra davantage contre elle, elle se réchauffait ainsi avec le corps élancé de la jeune fille. Elle posa alors son regard sur les lèvres de Shizuru, le désir violent s'emparait à nouveau d'elle, mais Shizuru endormie, ne sentirait rien… Les pommettes embrasées, Natsuki se cambra pour atteindre sa bouche, timidement, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, caressant celles-ci avec tendresse. Une main caressa sa nuque, tandis que Shizuru répondait à ses baisers, Natsuki voulut la repousser mais le parfum sucré la retenait et empêchait la morale de prendre le dessus. Leur étreinte n'en finissait pas, elles étaient collées bouche contre bouche, cherchant chacune l'autre, aveugles et fragiles. C'était ce que Natsuki avait toujours voulu, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu se l'avouer, la peur de son propre désir et la peur d'être jugée l'avaient empêche d'aimer jusqu'à ce soir là. Shizuru la maintenait au sol à présent, elle tira la taille frêle de Natsuki contre son bassin, déjà prête à aller plus loin. Elle adressa un sourire à son joli petit ange, tout s'était fait avec légèreté, saisissant la chemise d'uniforme de cette dernière, elle détacha les boutons un à un. Natsuki ferma les yeux trop honteuse de cet amour inconvenant, sa propre nudité l'embarrassait d'autant plus, elle cacha son visage de ses paumes, la jolie brune aurait voulu disparaître six pieds sous terre.

Shizuru refrénait son désir malgré la faim d'un corps qu'elle chérissait, leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, elles se blottissaient chacune dans l'étreinte de l'autre. Shizuru devenait de plus en plus démoniaque à l'idée d'embraser la fragile et innocente Natsuki. Elle écarta les mains de sa proie et les maintint au sol. Elle glissa ses mains sur le corps souple et ferme, les seins de Natsuki commencèrent à durcir sous les caresses d'une Shizuru plus impatiente que jamais, à son tour elle ôta sa veste et sa chemise d'un geste gracieux, puis reprit ses caresses à la découverte du corps qu'elle désirait depuis tant d'années. Natsuki s'abandonnait à une sensation inconnue, presque brutale et savoureuse, elle frémit sous les paumes de Shizuru qui enserraient sa taille, elle resta un instant le souffle coupé devant la nudité de cette dernière. Son corps parfait se mouvait entre ses cuisses, la blancheur d'une peau satinée et ce parfum l'enivraient. La tête châtain claire couvrait de baisers le corps élancé de la belle Natsuki, qui gémissant ne se contrôlait déjà plus. Elle s'attarda aux mamelons qu'elle réchauffa, avec plusieurs baisers sensuels. La belle présidente, gémissait elle aussi d'un extase désir, elle passa la main sous la jupe de sa NaTsuki, et cette dernière étouffa un cri, une caresse effleura son entrecuisse, puis les doigts entreprirent une caresse plus en profondeur. Shizuru descendit plus bas et suça avec plaisir le petit bouton de Natsuki, elle fouilla de sa langue son intimité sous des cris que Natsuki ne retenait plus, elle se laissait submerger de plaisir, sa respiration devint haletante et elle s'offrit davantage. Elle agrippa la nuque de Shizuru avec volupté, laissant son corps se balancer sous les vagues de chaleur.

-Shizuru… murmura-t-elle

La pression devint de plus en plus forte, mais Shizuru remonta au nombril le picorant de doux baisers, puis elle chercha à nouveau la bouche de sa Natsuki, leur baiser s'attarda dans la nuit qui était tombée sur le Parc Fuuka. Elles s'attirèrent l'une contre l'autre, cherchant à se procurer un plaisir qui leur était interdit. Shizuru balançait son corps contre celui de Natsuki, leurs spectres sensuels se mêlaient dans l'obscurité. Elles étaient toutes les deux prêtes à exploser, elles se collèrent davantage l'une contre l'autre, cherchant à ne former qu'Une, elles se griffaient et se dévoraient la peau jusqu'à ce que leur plaisir à l'unisson leur arracha un cri.

Serrées dans leur étreinte, elles se chérissaient, elles s'offrirent des baisers caressants, puis elles finirent par s'endormir dans le froid de la nuit. Réchauffées par l'amour (snif) et la passion, elles n'avaient plus à craindre ni le froid, ni la morale.

Le lendemain matin, un attroupement s'était fait autour des deux jeunes filles qui endormies ne cachaient pas leur nudité. Mais malgré les rires, les visages choqués et les rumeurs qui courraient, Natsuki resta profondément endormie, un sourire aux lèvres, aux creux de l'étreinte de Shizuru.

**THE END**

TokYo-DreAmer


End file.
